The instant invention relates to a handgrip for a pistol and more particularly to a pistol grip panel with a vibration dampening structure to absorb vibrations produced during normal use.
During routine use of a pistol, vibrations in the pistol body are produced when a bullet is fired through the barrel. These vibrations can be transmitted through the entire pistol structure, and over time can loosen the fasteners used to secure a handgrip panel to a pistol frame. Wood and rubber handgrip panels have been traditionally used to provide a gripping surface on a pistol. These materials are inherently elastic and absorb some vibration, thereby preventing loosening of the fasteners.
However, when using a rigid panel that is incompressible, there is a need for additional dampening to limit the ability of the fasteners to loosen during normal operation of the pistol.